Catch You Get Jackpot
by RulesBreaker13
Summary: [YUNJAE] Inspired (I mean taken) from my experience (or my stalking result XD) in Roleplayer World. So...this is real! (yeah, happen in cyber world). Just enjoy this is foyaa YJS XD AKTF! [JJ RP fb-dot-com-slash-herokim.jaejoong.94 YH RP slash jung.hanjoong - bagi yang kepo!]


**Inspired from my Role Player World**

**Wednesday, August 14****th**** 2013**

**R.H.E.I.N.**

**Present~**

**Catch You Get Jackpot**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Heran, malam ini kenapa dingin sekali?

Tit tit tit tit!

Suara detikan jam tangan membuatnya mengalihkan perhatian dari sebuah toko boneka. Jam 9 lewat lima belas, sudah cukup malam. Tapi tak membuatnya ingin beranjak dari kursi kayu tua tersebut. Tertera pula di jam tangan hitamnya, menunjukkan tanggal 13 Agustus 2013.

_Huh~_

Serius deh, di toko boneka itu terpajang sebuah boneka Hello Kitty raksasa. Bukan, bukannya ia menginginkan boneka _super girlie_ itu, tapi boneka Hello Kittty pink mengingatkannya pada Kim Jiyool, adik perempuannya yang ada di Jepang.

Sebuah ide melintas di benaknya.

.

.

.

"Noona, berapa harga boneka itu?" 

"Uhm, boneka itu tidak dijual, hanya sebagai ikon toko ini saja. Maaf…kalau anda berminat, bisa kami pesankan…tapi harus menunggu sebulan. Bagaimana?" jawab _shopkeeper_ dengan _tagname_ Ahra.

Pemuda itu meringis kecil. He? Sebulan?

"Noona-ya, _can I ask you something?"_ tanya pemuda itu berbisik.

"_What is that?"_

.

.

.

"Jadi, siapa namamu?"

"Kim Jaejoong."

"Oh…maaf, sekilas tadi kupikir kau seorang gadis, hehe." Kata Ahra terkekeh.

"Ani, gwaenchanha…banyak orang mengira aku begitu. Tidak tahu saja otot sixpack ku," dengus Jaejoong.

Entahlah, ia merasa sayang dengan lelaki muda dihadapannya ini. Ia tidak bohong, ia kira Jaejoong _yeoja, yeoja _yang _tomboy_ maksudnya. Dengan skinny jeans dan jaket putih hoodie hitam, milky skin, doe eyes, cherry lips. _Who knows?_

Usianya pun terpaut lima tahun darinya. Merasa jadi punyak dik laki-laki, heh?

Tadi Jaejoong merayunya. Mumpung pemilik toko sedang tidak ada, Jaejoong ngotot ingin berfoto dengan boneka Hello Kitty tersebut.

Ahra luluh. Jaejoong duduk di sebelah boneka raksasa tersebut, dan Ahra mengambil gambarnya. Jaejoong bersorak girang. Sebagai rasa terimakasih, di sinilah mereka sekarang. Sebuah kafe nyaman dengan furniture serba kayu dengan lampu kuning remang, memesan coffee latte dan sepiring kripik rasa barbeque.

Tit tit tit!

Jam menunjukkan pukul 9 lewat tigapuluh~

"Jae, aku harus pulang. Ini sudah terlalu larut. Kau pulanglah juga," Ahra berkemas dan beranjak.

"Tidak, noona duluan saja…aku masih ingin keluyuran, masih menunggu seseorang juga, hehe."

"Oh, nugu? Hmm~ boleh aku minta nomermu? Mungkin suatu waktu kita bisa _hangout _bersama. Bagaimana?" tanya Ahra.

"Seorang teman. Boleh saja, dengan senang hati…"

"Kupikir, kau orang yang dingin dan cuek…ternyata kau talkactive juga Jae," ucap Ahra sambil mengutak-atik hapenya.

"Hehe, banyak juga orang yang berkata seperti itu. Aku hanya malas untuk memulai percakapan. Dan aku malas untuk sekedar basa-basi. Aku suka _to the point_. Aku tidak suka berbelit-belit. _Toh_ aku akan berubah cerewt dengan orang yang kusayang…"jelas Jaejoong panjang lebar.

"Berarti kau menyayangiku, Jaejoongie? Hihi" goda Ahra.

"Ne noona. Saranghae, haha." Jaejoong membentuk 'love' dengan lengannya. Membuat mereka berdua terkikik geli.

"Bye Jae!"

"Bye noona!" Jaejoong melambai pada Ahra yang meninggalkan suara klenting pada pintu kafe.

Jaejoong kembali ke dunianya sendiri.

_Ah!_ Ia teringat sesuatu. Cepat-cepat Jaejoong membuka fasilitas e-mail di hapenya. Ia meng_upload_ foto bersama boneka Hello Kitty dan mengirimkannya pada e-mail Jiyool.

_Hihi, pasti anak itu akan iri._ Batin Jaejoong. Ia tersenyum puas.

"Jae!" Jaejoong menoleh, _orang itu_ sudah datang rupanya.

"Yo leader! What's up?" mereka ber _high five _ria. Orang itu kemudian duduk berhadapan dengan Jaejoong.

"Yah, begitulah, seperti biasa."

"Leader kita sepertinya ada masalah. Ada apa Yunho?" lelaki berkemeja baby blue itu menggeleng. Ia melambai pada seorang _waitress._

Yunho, namja tinggi besar dengan kulit kecoklatan. Tampan. Ia adalah _leader _atau ketua grup musical di perguruan mereka. Hari ini sengaja bertemu. Entah, Yunho tidak mengatakan alasannya pada Jaejoong.

Yunho menyesap kopi pahitnya sedikit,

"Jae, kau _single?_" tanya Yunho. Jaejoong mengerutkan dahi.

"Ya, begitulah. Kenapa? Apakah masalah jika aku _single_ Yun?" dasar, aneh sekali dia mala mini.

"Baguslah, berarti tidak akan ada orang yang _jealous_ jika aku berdua denganmu begini." Tutur Yunho.

"Aku yakin tidak ada."

"Senang bertemu denganmu malam ini Jae~"

"Yeah, aku juga senang."

"Ketika aku menelponmu untuk janjian, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Yunho.

"I'm doing nothing."

"Oh…" Yunho mendesah.

"Mian Yunho…kau tahu aku tidak bisa terlalu banyak bicara." Sesal Jaejoong.

"Yaa, aku tahu itu."

"Banyak teman yang bilang aku terlalu kaku."

"Absolutely yes~"

"Dan cuek,"

"Benar. Itulah kau."

"Aku….aku ingin berteman denganmu Yunho-ya…" bisik Jaejoong pelan.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu Jae? Kita ini satu tim musical, sudah otomatis kau adalah temanku." Jawab Yunho terkekeh.

"Yaa, kan pertemanan kita belum dideklarasikan. Lagipula kau terlalu asik dengan teman basketmu juga. Kita ini seperti bukan teman, kau tahu?"

Begitulah, meski mereka satu tim musical...dengan sikap Jaejoong yang cenderung dingin, hampir tidak ada interaksi ke akraban diantara mereka. Hingga mala mini Yunho meminta Jaejoong bertemu di kafe.

"Ya ya, aku tahu…aku minta maaf. Bahkan jika kau meminta lebih dari ini…" Yunho menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"A-apa? Apa ma-maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti…" Jaejoong sedikit tergagap, nada suara Yunho sedikit menurun. Jaejoong merasakan suatu gelagat aneh.

"Kau sangat lucu Jae~"

"Apa sih Yun? Kau membuatku penasaran."

"Ah sudahlah…jika kau tidak mengerti maksudku," Yunho meneguk penuh kopi hitamnya, mengalihkan pandangan ke arah dinding kaca kafe.

"Eeung…itu…aku ingin mendengarnya secara langsung. Katakanlah…" jawab Jaejoong mencicit.

"Kau menggodaku, huh?" balas Yunho.

"Yeap. Aku memang menggodamu, lalu?" Jaejoong balas menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Yunho.

"So…you know what I mean Jae. Then, what is your answer?" Yunho bersedekap dan memandang Jaejoong. Sedang yang dipandang mendengus kesal.

"Dasar nggak romantis, huh," Jaejoong mengaduk latte-nya kesal. _Huwee eomma!_

"Oh...ya ya~ aku juga suka film dengan adegan romantis. Tapi juga bukan yang _lovey-dovey_." Yunho malah mengelus-elus dagunya dan bertampang bodoh. Tidsk tahu saja Jaejoong sudah panas.

"Yunho pabo!" lirih Jaejoong.

"Hey Jae…don't make pout like that~" Yunho menyentil pelan _pointed nose_ Jaejoong dan tertawa kecil.

"Jaejoong-ah…." Lelaki androgini itu masih saja menelengkan kepalanya, menolak menatap namja di depannya. Namun Yunho bergerak dulu, ia mengarahkan wajah Jaejoong agar menatap matanya.

"What do you think? Hemm…?" _krekk_, Yunho menggeser kursinya agar bisa bersebelahan dengan Jaejoong.

"How if I say yes?" kata Jaejoong, tanpa menoleh pada Yunho yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Mmm…if I say yes, I'll do what you want." Balas Yunho dengan nada rendah. Jujur saja, Jaejoong sedikit bergidik. Ia menoleh pada Yunho, dan dibalas kedipan mata. Jaejoong mendengus menahan tawa. _Dasar gila!_

"I won't nothing…except you!" Jaejoong berucap pelan, pipinya merona. Malu.

"Kkkk~ permintaan macam apa itu? Tentu saja. Kau milikku sekarang, hehe." Yunho merengkuh bahu kanan Jaejoong dan membawanya dalam pelukan.

"Nggak mau, kau yang milikku. Jadi…kau lebih suka dipanggil 'Yunnie' atau 'Bear'?" tanya Jaejoong, plus bibirnya mengerucut.

"Iyadeh, aku milikmu…kenapa harus 'Bear'? apa aku terlihat jelek seperti beruang?"

"Euung! Tentu saja tidak…hanya saja kau kan bongsor seperti beruang, hehe."

"Terserah kau sajalah~ cup!" Yunho mengecup cepat bibir mengerucut Jaejoong.

"Nappeun Yunho!" memukul bahu Yunho pelan, tapi sesudah itu Jaejoong malah mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yunho.

"Yeah baby…boleh kan aku memanggilmu seperti itu?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong melamun, hatinya berdesir ketika Yunho memanggilnya 'baby'. Ntahlah…rasanya seperti merindukan sesuatu, lalu tiba-tiba apa yang diharapkan terjatuh didepanmu.

"Joongie-ya…"

"You know? My heart beat fast when you call me like that...saranghae…" jujur Jaejoong.

"Nado saranghae baby-ya…" cup!

Yunho memiringkan kepalanya, dan menarik dagu Jaejoong, menempelkan bibir mereka. Jaejoong terbelalak, ia kaget mendapat serangan tiba-tiba. Tapi ia menikmati. Ia biarkan Yunho yang memimpin…percaya atau tidak, ini yang pertama baginya.

"Tidakkah kau berpikir ini semua terlalu cepat?" Jaejoong menyudahi acara ciuman mereka, dan menatap Yunho intens.

"Yeah, I think so. But it is okay right?" jawab Yunho yang kembali menyambar bibir Jaejoong.

Hal yang Jaejoong suka dari Yunho adalah bibir bawahnya yang tebal.

"Mmhh…nnghh…" Jaejoong memberanikan diri untuk menggigit kecil bibir bawah Yunho. Yunho yang mendapat respon, memeluk pinggang Jaejoong, dan menjilati bibir cherry Jaejoong.

"Why these eyes so sexy? Mmhhh…" disela desahannya, Jaejoong mengusap mata Yunho yang nyalang melihat kepada dirinya.

"And why this face is so shine? I like to eat it so badly…can I baby Jae?" Yunho menatap focus pada bening mata Jaejoong, dan menyentuhkan jarinya pada bibir kemerahannya.

"Eeung? Kau lapar? Aku bisa memasak. Atau…kau ingin 'makan' dalam arti lain, huh?" Jaejoong memeluk leher kekar Yunho dan memasang tampang polos.

Yunho memincingkan matanya, "Kau berubah menjadi sangat nakal baby~" suara nada rendah Yunho kembali terdengar. Benar-benar terdengar sangat menggoda!

"Am I look seductive? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa…." Kata Jaejoong, dan menaruh kepalanya di bahu Yunho yang berotot.

"Meski kau tidak melakukan apa-apa…kau…dirimu…membuatku ingin 'memakanmu' sepanjang waktu." Balas Yunho.

Jaejoong mendesah. _Tidak secepat ini!_

"Tapi…aku akan bersabar…it's okay, aku akan bersabar hingga kau siap…Joongie baby." Yunho mengecup singkat pipi Jaejoong.

"Cinta…bagaimana jika kita pergi ke apartemenku sekarang? Orang-orang melihat kita…sepertinya kita butuh privasi, hemm?" tawar Jaejoong.

"Oh my shy boy JJ~ you are so cute…okay, let's move baby-ya…"

Dan…dua orang yang sedang dimabuk asmara itu segera pergi dari kafe _Gumponeun_, menuju apartemen Jaejoong.

Entah apa yang mereka lakukan.

Dan esok paginya, sebuah resepsi perkawinan yang sederhana dilangsungkan di sebuah gereja Jerman. Di mana pernikahan sesama jenis tidak dilarang.

Aku bisa memastikan mereka bukan teman lama…mereka adalah individu yang baru saja kenal…namun sudah terikat oleh takdir.

FIN.

Cuapcuap :

Chukhae for my mom XD

Tau RPW? RPW itu roleplayer world. Kalo ga tau RP, searching aja.

Jadi gini, gua tuh main RP…nah, di RP gua punya appa –alias eomma RP Kim Jaejoong. Kemaren malem tuh kita lagi ngobrol gitu…tiba" dia bilang ada Yunho yang ngajak ngobrol dan menjurus kea rah 'sana'.

Gue tertarik, akhirnya gua stalking-in dua orang ini…gua liat waktu Jae eomma nge wall Yunho, sekedar ngasih 'welcome' udah nge add dia…eh, ternyata ditanggepin sama RP Yunho. Jadilah mereka ngobrol (dan gue diabaikan -_- tapi gue ikhlas X'))

Ehhh XD ga nyangka kalo RP Yunho ini tertarik sama Jaemom. Daaann akhirnya Yunpa nembak Jaemom XD meski ga romantis, tapi gue seneng dong jadi saksi jadian mereka XD akhhhh berharap kejadian direal u.u

Mereka romantis gitu, wkwk…si yunpa belum apa-apa udah nyosor XD dan lebih kaget waktu yunpa kirim status relationship 'marriage' whooaaa ini yunho napsu amat -_- seenggaknya kan pacaran dulu gitu yah, tapi dari Jaemom, yunpa bilang…hubungan yang paling better itu yah langsung kawin #ciyee. Jadi intinya gapake pacaran dulu XD\

Trus waktu diakhir-akhir Jaemom minta ngobrolnya pindah ke PM (inbox)…jadinya gue gabisa liaaattt. gue tanya Jaemom, katanya bukan buat konsumsi anak kecil #pundung. Yaitulah pokonya XDD asekkk gue seneng banget.

Link FBnya Yunpa : facebook dot kom slash

Link FBnya Jaemom : facebook dot kom slash .94

(jgn pada stalking loh ya ._. xD wkwkw)

Wkwkwkw XDD

Yah~ FF ini bukan apa-apa~ Cuma pengen nulis aja, apa yang gua liat tadi malem XDD (kejadiannya kayak gini, mirip banyak xD yaah emang ada yg gua tambahin dikit-dikit)

Kenapa judulnya gini? Gue juga gatau -_-


End file.
